daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Shark Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1 *Narrator: Bubbles8218 Productions presents its all new 30th full-length animated motion picture. *Fox/Belle: Is anyone here? *Casey Cat/Chip: Mama, There's a girl in the castle! *Mattie Mouse/Fifi: A girl. *Reader Rabbit/Lumiere: A girl? *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the Shark. He was a lonely shark, named Lenny, cursed by the mysterious spell. And she was the beautiful young girl who could set him and his kingdom free. *Reader/Lumiere: She's the one. She has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were two complete opposites, *Fox/Belle: I don't want to have anything to do with him! *Lenny/Beast: She is being SO DIFFICULT! *Narrator: Until someone wonderful happened. *Fox/Belle: There's something sweet *Miss Kitty/Mrs. Potts: Straighten up! *Fox/Belle: And almost kind *Reader/Lumiere: Show me the smile. *Fox/Belle: But he was mean And he was coarse And unrefined And now he's dear *Reader/Lumiere: You look so... *Fox/Belle: And so unsure *Lenny/Beast: Stupid. *Fox/Belle: I wonder why I didn't see it there before *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun,... *(Robin Hood sneezes) *Robin Hood/Maurice: Ooh, (chuckles) I beg your pardon! *Narrator: ...adventure,... *Reader/Lumiere: Sacre bleu! Invaders! *Weasel/Villager: Aaaah! *Narrator: ...and dozens of wonderful new Bubbles8218 characters. *(Mepps screams) *Sam the Lion/Cogsworth: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Madison. *All: Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's ten years Since we had anybody here And we're obsessed *Narrator: This holiday season, share the fun, the magic, and the music of an entertainment event you'll never forget. *All: Be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... *Narrator: Bubbles8218's Beauty and the Shark. *All: ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest! *(Fade to the logo reading "Beauty and the Shark".) Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 2 *Narrator: Bubbles8218 Productions presents its all new 30th full-length animated motion picture. *Fox/Belle: Is anyone here? *Casey Cat/Chip: Mama, There's a girl in the castle! *Mattie Mouse/Fifi: A girl. *Reader Rabbit/Lumiere: A girl? *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the Shark. He was a lonely shark, named Lenny, cursed by the mysterious spell. And she was the beautiful young girl who could set him and his kingdom free. *Reader/Lumiere: She's the one. She has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were two complete opposites, *Fox/Belle: I don't want to have anything to do with him! *Lenny/Beast: She is being SO DIFFICULT! *Narrator: Until someone wonderful happened. *Fox/Belle: There's something sweet *Miss Kitty/Mrs. Potts: Straighten up! *Fox/Belle: And almost kind *Reader/Lumiere: Show me the smile. *Fox/Belle: But he was mean And he was coarse And unrefined And now he's dear *Reader/Lumiere: You look so... *Fox/Belle: And so unsure *Lenny/Beast: Stupid. *Fox/Belle: I wonder why I didn't see it there before *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun,... *(Robin Hood sneezes) *Robin Hood/Maurice: Ooh, (chuckles) I beg your pardon! *Narrator: ...adventure,... *Reader/Lumiere: Sacre bleu! Invaders! *Weasel/Villager: Aaaah! *Narrator: ...and dozens of wonderful new Bubbles8218 characters. *(Mepps screams) *Sam the Lion/Cogsworth: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Madison. *All: Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's ten years Since we had anybody here And we're obsessed *Narrator: Share the fun, the magic, and the music of an entertainment event you'll never forget. *All: Be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... *Narrator: Bubbles8218's Beauty and the Shark. *All: ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest! *(Fade to the logo reading "Beauty and the Shark".) Coming soon to a computer near you! Trailer 3 *(The Following Preview has Been Approved for All Audiences by The Motion Pictures Association of America) *(The "Bubbles8218" logo appears.) *(Fox and Lenny have adjourned to the balcony, under a starry sky.) *Lenny/Beast: Fox? Are you ... happy here with me? *Fox/Belle: (slightly hesitant) Yes. (She looks off into the distance.) *Lenny/Beast: What is it? *Fox/Belle: If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much. *Lenny/Beast: (looks disappointed, then excited) There is a way. *(The pair adjourn to Lenny's lair, where Lenny hands Fox the Mirror.) *Lenny/Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything at all you wish to see. *Fox/Belle: (hesitantly) I'd like to see my father ... please. *(The Magic Mirror shines, and Fox turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Robin Hood fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Fox is shocked. Lenny looks at her with concern.) *Fox/Belle: Papa! Oh, no! He's sick,! He may be dying, and he's all alone! *(Lenny turns, then looks at the Rose, deep in thought.) *Lennh/Beast: Then ... then you -- you must go to him. *Fox/Belle: What did you say? *Lenny/Beast: I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. *Fox/Belle: (amazed) You mean ... I'm free? *Lenny/Beast: Yes. *Fox/Belle: Oh, thank you. (to the Magic Mirror) Hold on, papa. I'm on my way. *(She turns to leave, then turns back to give the Magic Mirror back to Lenny.) *Lenny/Beast: Take it with you ... so you'll always have a way to look back ... and remember me. *Fox/Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *(Fox turns to leave, and Lenny looks down sadly.) *(Fade to black, then to the logo reading "Beauty and the Shark".) Coming soon to a computer near you! Category:Trailers Category:Bubbles8218